Pohlic
Pohlic was a Le-Matoran spy and a member of the Sentinels of Light. History Early Life Pohlic, like all Matoran, was created by the Great Beings. He participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot, and, after its completion, settled on one of the Southern Islands. He worked as a hunter, stalking predators that would threaten his village's livestock. The Fall After Noctus killed Hara Vel, Pohlic was among the many refugees attempting to escape the Great Spirit Robot. At some point during his escape, Pohlic became part of a large group of Matoran that were being shepherded to the surface by a group of Toa. He and the group eventually managed to escape the Matoran Universe. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. During this time, Pohlic became a farmer in one of Onuuss' many small villages. He was not suited for the lifestyle, but tolerated it with the determination to help his village in any way possible. The First Abyssal Invasion When the Demonic armies erupted onto the surface, beginning the First Abyssal Invasion, Pohlic's village was among the many destroyed by the rampaging Demons. After escaping the remains of his village, Pohlic formed a small group of similarly displaced Matoran who raided Demonic supply dumps and severed communication lines, to a small degree of success.. Eventually, the Avatars were able to lure the bulk of the Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnus' soul inside a obelisk of obsidian. After the defeat of the Demonic armies, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light, led by Toa Asceli, guard the Matoran and act against possible threats. The First Era of Peace Soon after the end of the First Abyssal Invasion, Pohlic was recruited into the Sentinels of Light as a spy and sabotage specialist. He was trained in the stealth and the use of explosives. His first mission was a success, and he became the Sentinels' foremost spy. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The Sentinels studied the war, but did not intervene. When Syverr attempted to free Nocturnus, Acseli and the Sentinels of Light fought him and his forces in an attempt to stop him, but were unable to prevail, and Syverr freed his master. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, Pohlic was sent on a number of reconnaissance and scouting missions, which culminated in an unprecedented raid into the Abyss itself, where the Le-Matoran was able to destroy the laboratory where Syverr was creating Abyssal Deathrippers and Raveners. After giving the Avatars vital information on the location of the Abyssal Gateway, the Sentinels helped the Avatar of War close the Gateway. After the Demons failed to open a second Gateway, the Demons launched an all-out attack on the Avatars. During this time, Pohlic remained at the Sentinels' base, as Asceli had decided that he was too valuable to risk in open combat. As the final battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace During the Second Era of Peace, Pohlic spent the majority of his time teaching a sabotage course for new Sentinels. Post-Abyssal War As the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir after over 4,000 years of inactivity, Acseli began to prepare for a war with the Brotherhood, and began recruiting more members into the Sentinels of Life. Around this time, Acseli brought a Toa of Ice named Kaalii into the organization. Kaalii proved to be one of the most talented members the Sentinels ever trained, and Acseli quickly made Kaalii her second in command. Several years after Kaalii was recruited, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, and the Brotherhood's leader, Makuta Saakhral, sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base. Kyaele attacked the base with a force of Rahkshi and Brotherhood servants, and slaughtered her way through the base. Pohlic was with Asceli, Deferan, an inexperienced Toa of Air, and a Selavian named Ralva in the base's vaults when Kyaele confronted Asceli. After Ralva was killed, Asceli ordered Deferan and Pohlic to flee the vaults. The two did so, but were separated in the escape attempt, and Pohlic was killed just short of escaping by a pair of Rahkshi. Personality Pohlic is, unusually for a Le-Matoran, grim and serious, only occasionally letting his mask fall away and joking. He was capable of adopting completely different personas when on missions. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran of Air, Pohlic possessed inactive air powers. He was extremely agile, from both his Le-Matoran nature and extensive training. Pohlic was armed with a small blade that he wielded in an underhanded grip. The weapon also had a small saw blade on its opposite end. Pohlic often used this blade in infiltration missions, using it to cut through locks and to cut wires and cables. Trivia * Pohlic was one of DarkStalker719's first Matoran characters, and did not have an intended role. * Pohlic's build was inspired by BobTheDoctor27's Zero Hour Matoran design, which in turn was based off of JANGBricks' Matoran build. See Also * Gallery:Pohlic Appearances * ''Convergence''-first appearance Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Air Category:Sentinels of Light Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe